Unforeseen Consequence
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Rogues go to talk to Tony after they see him do an interview about them. They find him at a party at Stark Tower. How will this reunion go when Tony is terrified of them? And he had been injured by them. But what happens when the new Avengers and Tony's boyfriend gets involved? ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Based on World of Consequences by FlowerOwl please go and read her story**

* * *

**Introduction**

The Rogues go to talk to Tony after they see him do an interview about them. They find him at a party at Stark Tower. How will this reunion go when Tony is terrified of them? And he had been injured by them. But what happens when the new Avengers and Tony's boyfriend gets involved?

* * *

Tony/Bucky/Stephan/Bruce/Loki

* * *

**Unforeseen Consequences (One Shot)**

* * *

Tony was trying to get his life back on track. After the horrible Civil War which left him badly damaged. He had lost his right leg, his left arm and wrist was severely broken and needed plates and screws in it and it still wasn't working properly and he was in physical therapy for it. And his hearing was diminished from the head injury. And he had, had a mild heart attack. He was only lucky to survive because of the emergency beacon in his armour. Vision had rescued him.

He had been in the hospital for a month where Rhodey was and then he went back to New York and purged the Tower of the Rogue Avengers. And the Tower was named Stark Tower again.

He made himself a prosthetic leg which looked just like his real leg. He also made leg braces for Rhodey. Which had him walking again in no time. And he started to be once again Tony's rock.

Tony had been busy fixing the Accords the way they should be. He still believed the Avengers needed over sight. He knew Rogers would never sign. But this is what the public wanted and they needed to listen to the public.

Tony had sent friends to save Laura Barton and the children as well as Maggie Lang with her daughter Cassie. They were now safe at the Compound and Tony had given them jobs. Maggie was now a SI and Avengers Lawyer and Laura was a PR for the Avengers. Laura was divorcing Barton as he left them alone and undefended. Tony had defended them and Laura was forever telling Tony thank you and that she owed him.

What Tony didn't expect was Barnes in his living room saying he was handing himself in and saying that Rogers was wrong about everything. At this time Tony had time to calm down so he listened to Barnes and made a deal to give him back his life. Tony asked the United Nations for a pardon for Barnes on the grounds that he would receive treatment by himself with the BARF technology and that he would be placed in Avengers custody. And to give him statis as a POW. Ross through a fit but Tony won that case and so he began helping Barnes and soon they had become best friends and Barnes soon became James which he wanted to be called. James also signed the Accords stating they were the right thing.

Then four months after the Civil War Asgardians arrived by a space ship and on it was Thor, Loki, Lady Sif and most surprisingly Bruce. Thor and Bruce where shocked by what had happened and horrified. They read the revised Accords and signed them. And Loki was given a trial and like James was found to be mine controlled so he was put under surveillance by the Avengers.

Tony started going out with James, Loki, Bruce and Stephen they all took turns being his bodyguards as Tony was really having a bad time with PTSD and night terrors.

He knew where the Rogues were. Did they really think they could hide from him? But he didn't turn them in. Soon they would slip up. He knew that. So he was going to wait for them to slip up so he didn't have to turn them in.

At the press conference he did today he spoke the truth and knew that he and the New Avengers would never accept the Rogues back and that they were terrorists and deserved time in jail. Maximoff was going to get Life in prison when she was caught and he told the press that and her role in the Ultron Fiasco.

Now he was getting ready for a Gala Tonight for a Fundraiser in raising funds for victims of the Terrorist Avengers actions. So he was surprised when he got a phone call.

"Stark", Tony says

"Tony we have a problem", Princess Shuri says

"What is it oh Savvy Tech Princess?" Tony asks

"The Terrorist Avengers have stolen a Jet they are heading to New York. Be on your guard"

Tony swears this day was just getting better and better…

* * *

Steve and his team had gone to Wakanda with Bucky and decided to stay with the blessing of T'Challa. Steve hadn't been able to see Bucky since be went into Cryo 7 months ago. He and the team had been getting restless being cooped up in the palace east wing for all that time. Steve thought it was rude of T'Challa to confine them to just one wing. They couldn't even go outside.

Wanda often ranting about Tony taking her freedom and her family. He couldn't blame the kid after all Tony had done a lot of bad things. But Steve knew Tony felt guilty about it. Scott ranted about how he never was going to see his daughter again all because Tony made him a criminal. Sam was angry that Tony hadn't kept his word as going to Steve as a friend. And then Sam saw Steve's cuts and knew Tony had not kept his word. Steve didn't feel the need to correct him. Natasha ranted in Russian about Tony being petty and selfish and that he needed to see that she did everything for the best. Clint often growled and ranted about how Tony had taken everything from him. As divorce papers had come in for him they didn't know how. And Laura had gotten full custody of the kids too. Clint yelled about how it was Stark's fault. Steve couldn't help but agree.

All of them were now watching the TV. But Natasha and Clint where sharping their weapons. The News report was focused on a press conference for Tony Stark. Steve missed Tony so much. They had been going out before all the mess with the ridiculous Accords. Which he knew Tony knew in his heart was wrong.

They watched as Tony gave a conference about Stark Industries and the Avengers.

_"I have a Fundraising Gala Tonight for Victims of the Terrorist Avengers. And King T'Challa of Wakanda and other dignities will be there", Tony says_

_"Mr Stark what to you think for the Terrorist Avengers? Will they ever be accepted back?" a reporter asks_

The Rogues all growled when they heard they were not being called the Terrorist Avengers.

_"My opinion doesn't matter. As for acceptance the Terrorist Avengers will never be accepted back to the Avengers. Mr Rogers the former Captain America, Mr Barton the former Hawkeye, Miss Romanoff the former Black Widow, and Mr Wilson the former Falcon will not be coming back to the Avengers. If they wanted to be Avengers they now have to face a panel made up with members from the United Nations and the New Avengers, they have to have a clean police record, they also have to physically try out and have a psychological Profile done. If they don't pass any of those tests they will never get into the Avengers Program even if we offered it…"_

Steve was shocked about the requirements that New Avengers would have to go through. This wasn't right. Steve knew the Accords Council would have made Tony say that.

_"…Mr Lang the former Ant-Man was never an official Avenger. And with his past record he should have never gotten into the Avengers Group. As for Miss Maximoff the former Scarlet Witch she would have never been given a chance for her actions in the Ultron mess should have proven she would never have passed the psychological Profile. As she would be labelled a terrorist from the start as she joined HYDRA willingly. And if she did she would have had to train to harness her powers which was never done", Tony says_

Steve sees Wanda's hands crackle with magic. Clint puts a hand on her shoulder.  
"It is alright Wanda. He is a bastard", Clint says to her

"He took my whole family and he calls me a terrorist when he is the one", Wanda says

_"What is they are pardoned like two of the backup Avengers?" a reporter asks_

_"I don't think I understand your question. As the two backup Avengers were controlled by mind control and are making up for there mistakes even though they weren't willingly doing anything. The Terrorist Avengers haven't done anything of the sort. And those two backup Avengers have now signed the Accords. And they answer to the Council", Tony replies_

"Mind controlled that would never make a good defence. So Stark is already contradicting himself with no criminal records", Natasha says with disgust

_"What I mean is if them are pardon will they be moving back into the new Avengers Complex?" the reporter asks_

_"No if they ever get pardon which is highly unlikely. They won't be moving into the Avengers Complex as I doubt they would be about to afford it", Tony says smoothly_

"What?" Sam yells

"They won't make us pay rent. I am sure Tony will have us covered", Steve says calmingly

Steve knew the Council would be telling Tony to say all of this. As Tony was always helping them.

_"What does that mean Mr Stark?" a reporter asks_

_"The Avengers Complex is partially owned by Stark Industries. But everyone has to pay rent to live there. The Complex has been fitted with the VERY best technology and the VERY best security system to make it safe for everyone to live there. The only difference in rent is for those families we allow into the Complex to live with their family Avenger member. A room at the Complex is expensive and not all the current Avengers can afford it. All families get a discounted rate", Tony replies_

_"But you can pay for them? Didn't they live off your money last time?" a reporter asks_

_"The key to that question is 'Did'. These last couple of months have found out we need a chain of command within the Avengers and within the Divisions of the Avengers. That means I can no longer justify paying for other members. As it creates unfair power. The only members that get my funding are those under the age of 18. And I don't think I should pay for Terrorists", Tony replies_

"Bastard", Natasha growls

"We are not terrorists we were doing the right thing", Scott exclaims

"How could he do this to me?" Wanda yells

_"What charges will they face when they are found?" a reporter asks_

Steve saw Tony take a pause like he was considering the next words carefully. Which he probably was. Steve didn't see that they had any charges as they had done the right thing in every situation.

_"Mr Rogers, Mr Wilson will be charged with destruction of a tunnel in Bucharest that killed 8 people as well as three members of the police that were sent to arrest them. They will be charged with illegally entering Romania. On top of that Mr Lang and Mr Barton will be charged with Mr Rogers and Mr Wilson with the destruction of the airport in Germany. Thankfully nobody died there. In addition Mr Rogers will be charged with what happened with the Data Dump and destruction over the Potomac Rover in Washington. Miss Romanoff will be charged with aiding and abetting, crimes that she did in the past, breaking a legal document, assisting in the deaths of SHIELD Agents from the data dump in Washington, for forcing the Hulk out in Slovakia when Doctor Banner refused to transform and running from authorities. They all will be charged with escaping prison. Mr Lang will also be charged with stealing technology from Doctor Pym. Miss Maximoff will be charged for what she did under HYDRA, her part in the Ultron situation and the destruction of Slovakia, setting the Hulk loose in Johannesburg, the explosion in Legos, adding and abetting wanted crimes, and her part in the destruction of the airport in Germany. She will also be charged with Mind Rape", Tony says listing them all off_

"That bastard! He started all of that", Clint growls

"What the hell is mind rape?" Natasha asks

"There is no such thing", Sam says

_"What is the Mind-Rape charge?" the reporter asks_

_"Mind-Rape is a new law which had been put in place after everything that has happened. Those with telepathic powers who choose to go into the minds of others or control them without their permission is Mind-Rape. Those who can't help but read thoughts are on a list and are given special consideration", Tony replies_

_"How do you tell the difference?" a reporter asks_

_"Avenger and Supreme Sorcerer Stephen Strange evaluates powers. And he is the one to tell the difference", Tony replies_

_"Yeh sure that guy is a 'Supreme' Sorcerer. I can beat him. I am not afraid of that would be magician", Wanda scoffs_

_"What counties want each one?" a reporter asks_

_"Germany wants Mr Rogers, Mr Wilson, Mr Lang, Mr Barton and Miss Romanoff. Slovakia wants Miss Romanoff and Miss Maximoff. Nigeria wants Miss Maximoff. South Africa wants Miss Maximoff. Russia wants Miss Romanoff. USA wants Mr Rogers, Mr Wilson, Mr Lang, Mr Barton, Miss Romanoff and Miss Maximoff. Romania wants Mr Rogers and Mr Wilson", Tony replies_

"There is no way that they want us", Scott says

"Tony will fix this", Steve assures them

_"What sentences do they face when they are caught?" a reporter asks_

_"Mr Wilson will probably face 15 – 25 years. Mr Lang will probably face 20 – 30 years. Mr Barton will probably face 10 – 15 years. Miss Romanoff faces 40 – 50 years. Mr Rogers faces 50 years or more and Miss Maximoff faces life in prison", Tony replies_

Natasha turns off the TV with a growl.

"THAT BASTARD! HE CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" Wanda yells

"Don't worry Tony is just saying that because of the Accords Council. We need to help he get out from them. They are forcing him to say those things", Steve assures them

"You really think so?" Natasha asks

"I know so. Tony is a good man", Steve says firmly

"He killed my family!" Wanda exclaims

"We all make mistakes. He regrets them", Steve says, "We can go today. There is a Gala Tonight in New York"

"I want to say some things to that bastard in person", Clint says

"We can all sneak into the Gala can't we?" Scott asks

"We can. We just need to stay in the shadows", Natasha replies

"How do we get there in time? I want to kill the bastard", Wanda growls with red magic sparks going off her finger tips

"I can hack one of the planes", Natasha suggests

"Avengers Assemble!" Steve says with a smile

Steve and all the others sneak into the Hanger. They don't see any security cameras which was good for them. Natasha hacks into one of the good jets which they knew was one of the fastest in the world. They get in with little effort and Natasha sets the Auto Pilot to go to New York.

"We must remember be careful T'Challa is at the event", Steve informs them

"We don't have any formal wear", Clint realises

They all look at each other that was one thing they forgot.

"Don't worry I have us covered. They might be a bit snug but they should do so we don't stand out", Natasha says revealing a medium size suitcase

She hands them all some clothes. And they change just before landing. They had found out where the Gala was being held and they head there after commending a SUV. They see all the press was at the front of the building and guests were arriving fast.

They make there way through a backdoor. And start to go out to one of the balconies.

"So what is our plan of attack?" Clint asks, "I say we shot first and ask questions later"

"I will approach him and ask him to talk to us. Now he is not with the Accords Council he should be free to speak", Steve replies

"I say go with Clint's idea. I would use my magic on him", Wanda says

"No a calm approach is what we need. He will apologies and this will all be over. So does anyone see him?" Steve asks

They look over all the guests and their eyes soon find Tony Stark laughing with guests wearing a black suit with a red tie and gold patch. His arm was held close to his chest and his smile was slightly wrong on his face. Next to him was someone they thought was long missing Bruce Banner. Who was laughing with Tony and looking more relaxed but still a bit tense. And another man was with them that they thought was Stephen Strange.

"Bruce", Natasha whispers

"We will have to take to him too", Steve decides

"I wonder when he got back. And what Stark told him", Sam says

"I want to see what lies Stark told Bruce", Clint growls, "Gods knows he wouldn't agree with those Accords"

"I will approach them and we will meet in that dark corner over there", Steve says pointing at a reasonable dark corner in the room

"Alright. Be careful", Natasha says

Steve slowly makes his way into the crowd to Tony making sure he wasn't looking at anyone so he couldn't be recognised.

"Tony", Steve says softly

Tony stiffens and shakes a bit his arm that was still damaged clutches his shirt tighter. Bruce and Stephen had heard his name said and turn around with Tony and sees Rogers near them. Bruce takes a deep breath hoping to hold off the Hulk and puts his hand on Tony. Stephen frowns and puts his hand on Tony's shoulder to keep him calm.

Tony takes a deep breath he was scared of Rogers, but he wouldn't let Rogers know that. As long as he had Bruce and Stephen near him, he would be right and James and Loki would notice soon and come over. Loki had convinced James to have a break from protection duty. James hardly left Tony's side. But he did this once because Tony insisted, and Tony was regretting it now. He thought when Shuri called him Rogers and the Terrorists Avengers wouldn't be stupid enough to come here. How wrong he was. Because Rogers was here and so would the others.

"Rogers", Tony says stiffly

Steve frowns at Tony's use of his last name. It had always been 'Cap'. What was with the last name? It was like on the helicarrier all those years ago. The Accords Council wasn't here so why was Tony using his last name?

"Bruce", Steve says to Bruce

"Rogers", Bruce says coldly

Steve frowns again. Why was Bruce using his last name? He never did before.

"So this is the famous Steven Rogers", Stephen says coldly

"What are you doing here Rogers? When the Tech Princess of Wakanda phoned me and told me you had all taken her jet. I didn't think you would be stupid enough to come here", Tony says

"What do you mean? We just borrowed it. And nobody saw us", Steve says frowning

"Then you have underestimated Princess Shuri", Tony says coldly

"Can we talk in private? You, Bruce and the rest of us?" Steve asks

"Fine", Tony says with a sigh, "But I need to talk to Stephen first"

Steve worriedly looks at Strange. As Strange gives him a look.

_'Stephen get James, Loki, Thor, Carol, Rhodey, Hope, T'Challa, Daisy, Sharon, Fantastic Four and the others ready. We might need them', Tony thinks projecting his thoughts to Stephan_

Tony had developed mild magic powers months ago. He was a Telepathy, Technopath, Technomage and he could shield his thoughts. Stephen had taught him that one.

_'Will you be ok?' Stephen projects thinks to Tony_

_'I will try to be. You will all have my back. And Bruce is next to me. Keep Rhodey from going of the deep end though. And warn Laura and Maggie', Tony thinks_

_'I will. We will be watching. Have your ear piece switched on', Stephen thinks back_

Tony uses his technopath powers to switch on the ear piece's audio function. He would be able to hear his team from where ever they where and they would be able to give him advice. Tony already had it on since he was partially deaf. But this was a different function.

_'Sir do you want me to alert the Accords Council?' JARVIS asks in Tony's head_

Tony had found a back up of JARVIS a few months ago and had gotten him back up. He also still had FRIDAY and he had JACOSTA.

_'No J. Just keep watch', Tony thinks back_

_'Very well sir", JARVIS replies_

"Lead the way Rogers", Tony hisses

Steve tries to take Tony's hand back Tony backs up and goes slightly behind Bruce. Which Bruce lets knowing how much Tony feared Steve because of the shield to the chest. Steve could see Tony shaking and it wasn't cold in here so why was he? Maybe he was sick?  
"Just come on Rogers and don't touch Tony", Bruce says

"Ok", Steve says with a sigh

Steve leads them to a dark corner. He notices that Tony was limping and wondered why that was. Had Tony been attacked recently? He would have to help Tony. Going to the dark corner makes Tony nervous. Tony sees the whole Terrorist Avengers.  
"Oh look the whole Terrorist Avengers what joy", Tony says sarcastically

"You can talk you bastard", Wanda growls her hands flickering red

"There is no need for that Stark", Natasha says  
"He is a bastard", Clint says

"You can talk Barton after leaving your family", Tony growls

"You stole them from me by labelling me a fugitive. Laura is divorcing me", Clint snarls

"You should have followed the law. You left them alone and undefended. If I haven't gathered people to help they would have been hurt. Laura is within her rights after putting up with your bullshit for all these years", Tony says icily

Steve knew this was getting out of hand. So he would have to stop this.

"Tony it is ok. I am here now", Steve says softly

"What are you talking about Rogers?" Tony asks coldly

"There is nothing wrong here", Bruce says

"Bruce when did you get back?" Natasha asks

"A few months ago. Been helping here ever since", Bruce says coldly  
"Why did you leave?" Natasha asks

_"Did she really say that?" Sharon says in the ear piece_

"You set the Hulk lose on Slovakia", Bruce says going slightly green

Tony puts his hand on Bruce and Bruce calms down. He didn't want to hurt Tony after all Tony was already hurt.

"We needed you to turn", Natasha defends

"It should have been on his terms", Tony growls

"Oh that is rich coming from you Stark", Sam says

_"Tony! Stephen just found me. Are you alright? Let me know if I have to punch Steve. Or rip his ass a new one. I will interfere if he starts anything. Do you need me now?" James says frantically in the ear piece_

_'I am fine physically for now', Tony thinks to him_

"Why did you come?" Tony asks

"We are getting you away from the Accords Council they are controlling you", Steve says

"So you stole a plane and came here because of assumptions?" Tony asks

"We didn't steal a plane", Scott protests

_"Hacking my jet my sister put a lot of effort into isn't stealing?" T'Challa asks rhetorically_

"You stole it. You didn't ask permission from King T'Challa or Princess Shuri so yes you did", Tony says calmly

"Nobody saw us. I told you this Tony", Steve says

"You are underestimating Shuri. She had cameras all over the hanger and a tracking device on the jet", Tony replies

"We didn't see none", Natasha says with a frown

"Because she is a genius. I have cameras you can't see either", Tony replies

"T'Challa will let it go. He is helping us", Steve states

"I seriously doubt it", Bruce mutters

_"I won't they have taken advantage of my help", T'Challa says in the ear piece_

"Why did she let us take it then?" Sam asks

"She knew that if she didn't help you get into it you would force your way in. So she opened the door and allowed you. Then she called me", Tony replies

"That doesn't matter. All of this will be cleared up. We are here to help you Tony. Now we will help you and Bruce", Steve says trying to reach for Tony again but Tony backs up to Bruce

"Don't try and touch him", Bruce growls going slightly green

"Tony we are here to save you", Steve tries again

"I am not", Wanda mutters

"What are you talking about Rogers? I don't need saving and before you say Bruce he doesn't either", Tony replies ignoring Wanda's comment

"The Council and the Wizard are doing something to you", Steve says

"The only saving I need is for what you are going to do. And the Council is nothing to worry about I spent several months negotiating with them something you all didn't think of doing and as for Stephen he would never harm me", Tony replies

"You turned the public against us Stark! You turned Laura against me! She has divorced me and won't let me talk to my children because of you", Clint growls

"Barton you don't know anything. I haven't turned anyone against anyone. You did that all yourself with all your acts. And did you think of your ex-family when you left them? They were in danger after the Airport scene came on the news. And they knew where to find your family because of the bitch spy Black Widow leaked those files onto the internet. I only barely got them help in time", Tony replies

"Tony I know your scared but you don't need to be nasty. When the Wizard comes it will be eight against one", Steve says softly

"The Wizard is actually a Supreme Sorcerer named Stephen Strange and he is one of my dates", Tony replies

"Dates?" Steve says hurt

Steve knew Tony couldn't really be dating him as Tony loved him.  
"Yes. Did you really think I would be with you when you injured me so badly?" Tony asks rhetorically

"That is a load of bullshit Stark", Wanda growls

"Steve would have never harmed you", Sam says

"Well then you don't know him very well then do you?" Tony asks icily

"Rogers indeed hurt Tony. And we won't let anything happen to him again", Bruce confirms

"Tony he has a spell on you. Come to me and you will be safe I promise you", Steve says coming over to Tony

Tony stumbles back but is caught by familiar arms of his boyfriend James.  
"Punk leave Tony alone", James growls helping Tony up

"Bucky?" Steve asks shocked

"It is James. Stay away from Tony", James replies

"How did you get here? I thought you were still in Wakanda in Cryo. Since Shuri couldn't help you", Steve asks

"She couldn't help me but Tony did. I went to him to turn myself in. He ended up helping me with the BARF program and got me a pardon as long as I stayed with the Avengers", James replies

"That is great Buck! You can get us pardons too Tony", Steve exclaims excitedly

_"Not likely", Carol says in the ear piece_

"I can't get you pardons", Tony says with a small smirk

"We did nothing wrong! You know that Stark", Natasha replies

"You used to get us out of trouble", Steve protests

"The key word was used. I don't do that anymore. We have a chain of command. You did the crimes under your freewill. So you will have to be punished", Tony replies

"We had no choice!" Clint says

"Of course you did. But you left me and the children", a woman's voice says

The Terrorist Avengers turn and see Laura Barton coming over.

"Laura", Clint says softly and reaches for her

Laura pulls away and stands with Tony.

"You have no right Clint. You have laid your bed and you must lie in it. I will not be waiting for you", Laura replies

Tony puts a hand on Laura.  
"Stark get your hands off my wife!" Clint growls

"I am not your wife anymore. And Tony has been the one supporting me and the children", Laura replies

"That is low Stark stealing the wife of a purposed friend", Wanda growls her hands flicking red

"I did no such thing. I would never take someone's choice away. Unlike some people", Tony growls at Wanda

"Tony she hasn't done anything. Now come on we will help you, Buck and Bruce", Steve replies trying again to go at Tony and James

"Punk don't approach Tony. Stay back", James growls and steps in front of Tony

Suddenly Loki was in front of them.  
"Stay back Rogers", Loki snarls

"Loki!" the Terrorist Avengers exclaim

They draw there weapons.  
"You did this. You took their freewill away. Tony, Laura, Bruce, Bucky I don't know if you can hear me. But you need to fight the mind control", Steve begs them

"How many times Rogers must we tell you we are not under any spells. Leave now before the New Avengers arrest you all. This is your only and last warning", Tony says tiredly

"You won't call them because Loki is here", Natasha points out

"Why wouldn't I?" Tony asks raising an eyebrow

"They would arrest him. Like the bastard deserves", Clint snarls

"They wouldn't. As Loki has been cleared of charges because he was being Mind Controlled by a powerful being known as Thantos. He was cleared by Asgardian Court and Earth Court. Loki is the Ambassador to New Asgard", Tony explains

"New Asgard?" Scott asks

"Asgard was destroyed some months ago. Luckily Thor, Loki, Heimdall, Bruce and Valkyrie managed to get the civilian Asgardians to safety. Thor then asked if Earth was stable enough to house the remaining Asgardians. The UN and the Accords Council agreed to allow them here. Thor is now King of them and they have started building a new city", Tony explains

Asgard was destroyed? That wasn't possible. Steve thought. Loki had to be trying to trick them. Steve looks at his group and they all don't look like they buy the story either.

"Tony, Bruce, Bucky Asgard isn't destroyed", Steve says gently

"If it was Loki would have something to do with it", Clint says grimly

"How dare you say I would do something to harm my home", Loki growls

"My brother had nothing to do with it. It was our older sister Hela", Thor says grimly coming into view

"Thor!" Steve says friendly going to the man

But Thor moves to Tony, Loki, James, Bruce, and Laura standing with them.

_"Get ready to move in", Carol orders through the ear piece, "They are not seeing reason"_

"What have you done to them Loki?" Steve growls

"I have done nothing. I would never harm them", Loki declares

"Look surrender you won't get out of this now", Tony says tiredly

"Sorry Tony we can't let you all go with Loki and the Wizard. This is not you", Steve says grimly gesturing to his team

"I am on a date with Loki, Stephen, Bruce and James", Tony explains

"If you were in control you won't never be with Loki and Strange. After all Loki has done. So we will get you out of here", Steve replies

"So you will kidnap us if we don't go with you?" Tony asks

_'Call the Accords Council JARVIS', Tony thinks_

_'Already done sir', JARVIS replies_

"If it is the only way for all of you to see since then yes", Steve says firmly, "None of this behaviour is you"

"Most of it is him though. He is a murdering bastard", Wanda growls

"Wanda start to get them", Steve orders, "Natasha, Clint, Sam, Scott help me with them until Wanda breaks through the mind control"

"Stand down Captain. You have taken advantage of my hospitality", King T'Challa says coming over calmly

"Can't do that. Your all being controlled", Steve says gesturing again to his team

His team all get into positions. Wanda's red magic begins to approach Tony's group. People now around the Gala take notice and begin screaming and running.

_"Strange get to them. Susan get ready to shield. Quake get all the public out of here. Vision, Black Panther, Agent 13, Wasp, Mr Fantastic, Torch, The Thing, War Machine, Spider-Man, Daredevil get ready to back up", Carol orders_

Wanda pushes her magic at Tony who was just behind James. She wanted to pay him back for taking her family from her. Tony raises his magic shields in his mind.

Steve notices that Tony and the team look calm as everyone else around them had started running. That just proved that Tony was being controlled by Loki and the Wizard. But Tony had stepped in front of Laura.

Just as the scarlet magic hits Tony throwing him back. There were yells from everyone. Wanda then tries to go to his mind and it was going to hit Tony and the others a green and orange shields appear in front of them. Strange steps out of a portal and positions himself in front of James who was in front of Tony now. Loki steps up in front of the others.  
"Are you ok?" Stephen asks Tony with concern

"Hurt a little. But you are here now", Tony replies groaning from the floor relaxing a little that Stephan was there

His fake leg was out of place and he had hit his damaged arm. He knew he was injured. Steve saw Tony's leg looked broken. And Steve felt guilty but he knew it was for Tony's own good.

"Let them go", Steve orders

"They are under no spells. Surrender before blood is shed. Everyone is ready to arrest you all", Stephan orders

"What do you mean?" Sam asks

"You just attacked Tony Stark, King Thor, Prince Loki, King T'Challa that alone would get you arrested. But there already are warrants out for your arrest. So now stand down", James replies

"Buck you know this is wrong", Steve protests

"No Stevie you are wrong. We have all signed the Accords", James replies

"They are wrong", Steve says

"No you must listen to the people Captain. And these Accords are what they want", Thor says gravely

"Did you even read them?" Bruce asks

"Didn't need to for they were going to control us", Steve replies

Wanda once again shoots her powers at the group but Stephen blocks it and makes motions with his hands and orange magic flies at Wanda and Wanda screams as it touches her. And she looks at her hands.

"What did you do?" Wanda asks

"I bound your magic. I am in charge to make sure all magic uses use their powers wisely when they don't I bind them or send them to the dark dimension", Stephen replies coldly

"It is for you own good and for that of the team", a voice says

Wanda sees Vision approaching them.  
"Vis!" Wanda says, "Help me"

"No. Back down all of you", Vision orders

"No we will make you all see reason. By force by the looks like it", Steve says grimly

The Terrorist Avengers attack and a force field appears around Tony, Laura, and Bruce and a woman who looked like him were kneeling down next to Tony. A woman with blond hair was in front of them. War Machine flies in front of them with his guns all trained on them. Next comes Lady Sif with her sword in her hand. A woman in a suit was next to her and Scott recognised her as Hope his ex-girlfriend. Two men appear in suits and a rock like being also comes in. The last one to join the defence was Sharon Carter.

"Stand down", Rhodes says

"Or we will use force", Sharon says her gun trained on the Black Widow

"Sharon this is not you!" Steve protests

"You attacked my cousin. Aunt Peggy would be ashamed of you", Sharon replies her gun not wavering

"Cousin?" Steve asks confused

"Tony is my cousin. He was Aunt Peggy's godson. So back off and surrender quietly", Sharon orders

Steve couldn't believe that Tony was his Peggy's godson. That wasn't possible as Tony would have mentioned it.

"Steve we should go", Natasha says urgently

Natasha turns to leave to find a woman behind her with blond hair and in a suit similar to Steve's. And Spider-Man and another masked man was next to her.

"Stand down Rogers. I am Captain Marvel Leader of the Avengers. You are all under arrest", Captain Marvel orders

"You all being controlled", Steve protests

"No we aren't Prince Loki and Doctor Stephen Strange are allies", Captain Marvel says

"Punk stand down I don't want to hurt you. But you just hurt Tony so I will do it if I have too", James says

"That proves your controlled! You would never harm me", Steve says smiling

"Stand down", Mr Fantastic says

"No", Steve says as they step forward to fight

Steve goes to try to get Tony but James blocks him with Captain Marvel coming to help. And starts to fight him. Hope was fighting Scott. Sam was facing Thor. Natasha and Lady Sif, Sharon Carter were fighting. And Clint and T'Challa were at it. Mr Fantastic, the Thing, The Torch, Daredevil and Spider-Man help from the sidelines but don't get into the fighting. The Vision, Loki and Stephen were taking on Wanda who was now powerless.

Wanda was the first to go down. As she cried as Stephen forcefully pulls her magic from her with the help of the Vision.

"Your powers came from the mind stone. Now they have been taken away with it", The Vision says quietly

"You won't be able to harm anyone again", Stephen says

"You can't do this", Wanda cries

"We have", Loki says coldly

Vision puts the handcuffs on her as Thor had just taken own Sam and Mr Fantastic was helping putting the cuffs on him.

Scott was down and unconscious from a stringer from Hope. She was already binding him.

Spider-Man had just knocked the knife out of Clint's hand with a web and T'Challa immediately pushes him down and puts the cuffs on him.

"Natasha get out of here!" Clint yells

That was all that was needed to trip up Natasha and Agent Carter had knocked the gun out of Natasha's hand and Lady Sif had her sword at Natasha's throat.  
"Stand down", Lady Sif orders

Natasha could see she was not going to get out of this and lowly puts her hands where they could see. Agent Carter puts the handcuffs on her.

Steve was still fighting James, Rhodes and Captain Marvel. He was determined to get help for them. But then he hears his team crying out and notices that they had all been taken down. Captain Marvel blasts Steve back after he was distracted. And he was knocked across the room. Steve struggles to get up but James and Rhodes pinned him down and Captain Marvel put on the cuffs.

"Your all under arrest", Captain Marvel says

"You can't do this!" Steve says struggling in the handcuffs

"We did. You all had many charges against you. There was nothing you could do to get out of them", Rhodes says, "You hurt my best friend badly"

"And he is my boyfriend. And I will defend him. He gave me a second chance", James says hurling Steve up and over to where the others were

"I would never hurt Tony!" Steve protests

"You already did", a voice says

Steve and the others turn and see Tony what he was hiding. The leg they thought he broke was gone and there was a prosthetic leg on the floor. His jacket was off and they saw his arm was in a cast. He was leaning heavily into Stephen.  
"What happened to you?" Steve chokes out

"You did this is Siberia. As well as making me partially deaf and giving me a heart attack", Tony says coldly

Steve feels numb. He couldn't have done that to Tony there was no way he would ever have done that. The other Terrorist Avengers all look at Tony shocked.

"Tony I…", Steve starts

"Get them out of here Carol", Tony interrupts, "I don't want to hear anything they have to say"

"Lets go everyone. A van is outside", Captain Marvel says

"Tony I can't have…", Steve denies

"You did", Bruce says coldly looking after Tony with the help of his cousin Jennifer

"Laura I am sorry", Clint says to his ex-wife

"No you aren't. You would do it again", Laura says coldly

"Hope please I am sorry", Scott says groggily

"If you where you would have turned yourself in", Hope says coldly

"You have sunken so low. To turn your weapons on your brothers and sisters. I am afraid I will have to side with Man of Iron. You have done something that should never have gotten this far", Thor says

"You all will be charged with stealing a jet from my family. I can no longer protect you", King T'Challa says helping the others

"Aunt Peggy would be ashamed of you Steve. This should never have happened", Sharon says pulling Natasha along

The Terrorist Avengers where all pushed towards the heavily armoured van with armed guards around it. The press had now all turned out and were taking pictures of their arrests. A part of Steve and the others wanted to fight as they still thought Loki and the Wizard were controlling everyone else. But another part that was bigger was shock and guilt. They were all pushed into the van.  
"Buck", Steve says quietly

"Don't Steve", James says shaking his head sadly and walking away

The rejected Terrorist Avengers were locked into the van. And they knew they were off to prison and probably the RAFT. What had they done?

* * *

Tony sighs as he sits on his couch that night. James, Loki, Stephen, Bruce and the others were with him. He had ice on his body from where he was hurt. He never thought they would be stupid enough to come to the Gala. But they had. He couldn't be sorry that they had been arrested. He knew this day would come. As they would never be able to stay hidden for long. But it was still bittersweet but he felt lighter for the first time in months.  
"Are you ok?" James asks concerned

"I will be. You?" Tony asks, "He was your best friend"

"The key is was. I don't know him anymore. The Stevie I knew would have never have done the things he did. He would never harm the man I love", James says

"I am sorry you had to arrest him", Tony says sincerely

Tony knew he never wanted James to arrest Rogers. But that was just the misfortune of what happened today.

"Don't be. I love you doll. We all love you. We would do anything for you", James says kissing Tony gently

"Really?" Tony asks still unsure

"Really", everyone says

Tony knew now this is what a true team felt like. This felt like family. This was the Unforeseen Consequence of the Terrorist Avengers actions. And somehow Tony couldn't be sorry for the way things went as it had lead him to his true family. The ones that loved him and respected him the most…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
